User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki SDC: Episode 29 (Sub)
Episode 28 (Sub) | Table of Contents | Episode 30 (Sub), 22 (Dub) Japanese title: “For Mana’s Sake! Sharuru’s Big Transformation!” If you’d like to watch this episode, you unfortunately can’t use animejolt.com for this one like usual. This is because for some reason, the video just cuts out at 18:43. Instead, you can go to animesim.com, which used to be animepark.net. Don’t forget your adblocker! This episode will probably just be filler, but I get the feeling it’ll be good filler. It’s really cool how Dabi is able to transform into a human and live a life on Earth just like anyone else. And now, the other three will be able to join her! The fairies in this season (other than Dabi and Ai) feel more like tools than characters most of the time, so it’ll be great to have a season that focuses on them. We start with Mana having a very busy day. A member of the student council gives her a bunch of papers to approve, so she spends a while stamping them. While Mana’s doing this, Rikka comes in and says that she has club meetings at 3 and 4 P.M., as well as a meeting with Aguri at 5 and a duty to help out at the family restaurant. Mana isn’t irritated at all by this huge workload, and Sharuru is amazed at how much Mana has to do. Ai starts crying, so while Mana feeds her milk, Rikka staples the papers Mana stamped. Sharuru wants to help out too, but because she’s so small, she can’t even press the stapler down. We get the opening theme. Then, we cut to Joe’s shop, where Sharuru begs DB (who is in human form) to teach her how to become a human, too, so she can help Mana. When DB agrees, Raquel and Lance beg for DB to teach them as well. DB warns the other fairies that as humans, there are things they will no longer be able to do, such as flying or calling each other. She also says that since it takes a lot of energy to transform into a human, the three will only be doing it for an hour for the time being. The other three agree to these terms. We get the title card. Then, Dabi shows them what they’ll be doing by transforming into a human in front of the other three. She then instructs them on how to do it themselves. To transform, the fairies must imagine the sort of human they want to be and then wish to become that human from the bottom of their hearts. The other three fairies follow DB’s instructions. Sharuru wishes to become a girl like Mana, Raquel wishes to become a boy Rikka’s age, and Lance wishes to become a cool boy. The three then transform… but not into humans. Instead, Sharuru becomes a teakettle, Raquel becomes a chair, and Lance becomes a boot. DB tells them that they have to focus harder. They do, and it works! For some reason, despite Sharuru, Raquel, and Lance being about the same age, human Sharuru is a teenage girl, human Raquel is a pre-pubescent boy, and human Lance is a toddler. Sharuru supposes that Lance might be so young in human form because he’s the youngest of the bunch. Raquel complains that even though he’s the oldest of the trio, he transformed into a young child. DB tells the others that they did well for their first time and tells them to de-transform after an hour so they don’t run out of energy. But when DB turns around, they’re already gone. Sharuru, Raquel, and Lance show off their new human forms to the girls. They’re surprised and proud to see that they’ve transformed just like Dabi. Aguri asks them why they did this. Raquel says he wanted to study and exercise with Rikka, Lance says he wanted to sing a lullaby to Arisu, and Sharuru says she wanted to help Mana. That night, the fairies take advantage of their new forms. Sharuru helps Mana out by stapling papers for her. Things don’t go as well for Raquel, though. He can’t help Rikka with her homework because she already did it during recess, and he can’t help her with dinner because she already made it that morning. Rikka tells her she’s fine with Raquel just being by her side, but Raquel still feels useless. Raquel isn’t the only one. When Lance tries to sing Arisu a lullaby, he ends up putting himself to sleep instead. Arisu has to tuck him in, but she’s happy because Lance seems like a little brother when he’s human. Also, Arisu’s hair is surprisingly long when it’s not put up in the usual buns. DD29 01 arisu with hair down.png The next day, on the way to school, the fairies are back to normal. They’re all very excited, except for Lance (who doesn’t appear on screen for some reason) and Raquel, who is at first upset because he wasn’t able to help Rikka. But when Rikka tells him again that she just wants Raquel to be with her, he happily promises to never leave her side. Meanwhile, Leva and Gula are sitting on the side of a bridge. They plan to lure out Pretty Cure and find out where Princess Ange is before the other three villains do. So, it’s a normal day for them. We get the eyecatches, and then we cut to school, where the school day has just ended. This gets Sharuru excited, because it means she can transform again and help Mana with her work. This time, when Sharuru transforms, she dons a school uniform just like Mana’s. Raquel wants to transform, too, but he’d look like an elementary schooler and thus be out of place. The same guy from the beginning of the episode comes in to give Mana more papers to stamp and asks who the new girl is. Mana says she’s just somebody she invited to help her, and Sharuru enthusiastically introduces herself. When the boy is confused by her ending her sentence with “~sharu”, Sharuru makes an effort to end her sentences normally. Sharuru does everything the boy asks her perfectly and quickly. He’s amazed at how good he is and compares her efficacy to Mana’s. He also notes that Mana and Sharuru look alike. They really do. Both have short, pink hair and a short ponytail at the top of their heads. The only major differences are that Sharuru’s hair is a brighter pink, and she’s slightly shorter than Mana. Then, a teacher comes in and asks Mana to deliver a letter to the student council president from another school. However, Mana has to go to a meeting about the cultural festival and help out the volleyball club. So, the letter delivery is in Sharuru’s hands. On the way out of school, Sharuru helps an old woman get up the staircase by carrying her suitcase for her. Then, she stops a boy from running into the road. As she’s doing the latter, she accidentally lets go of the letter and it lands on a truck. So, Sharuru has to chase it down. By the time she gets the letter back, an entire hour has passed. Meanwhile, back at Oogai First Middle School, Mana is at volleyball practice and worried about Sharuru since she’s late. As she worries, a volleyball player from another school is jealous of how good Oogai First’s team is and considers cheating to win against them just once. This, of course, makes her Psyche prime fodder for Leva and Gula to make a Jikochuu out of. This is the fourth episode in a row now where Leva and Gula have been the focus villains. I get that they’re the new guys and we need to make room for them, but it’s getting boring seeing these same two people over and over at the expense of the other four. I’d like to have at least one episode soon where we get a villain other than Leva and Gula. Anyway, the two lovers create a Jikochuu in the shape of a volleyball-dispensing machine. While Mana and Rikka lead everyone else out, Makoto and Arisu come into the gym. Mana tries to transform, but she realizes that Sharuru isn’t there. This means that Sharuru is still running around in human form. Dabi says that as a human, Sharuru might not have been able to sense the Jikochuu. While Mana runs off to search for Sharuru, the other three transform. We only get to see the very beginning of their transformations, unfortunately. The Jikochuu shoots a bunch of giant volleyballs. Cure Rosetta blocks them with Rosetta Wall, and Cure Sword destroys them with Sparkle Sword. Cure Ace then jumps in and uses Ace Shot on the Jikochuu. But there’s a problem: the Jikochuu has two faces. One is on its front, and one is on its back. When Ace uses Ace Shot, the Jikochuu just flips its faces around. So, while one of the faces recovers from Ace Shot, the other can keep on fighting. This means that to defeat the Jikochuu, they’d have to attack both of its faces at the same time. Ace suggests that while she uses Ace Shot on one face, the other four use Lovely Force Arrow on the other. Problem is, Heart isn’t there. So they’ll just have to stall while Mana gets back and hope that she makes it back before Ace de-transforms. We cut to Sharuru, who has finally delivered the letter. She kneels over from exhaustion and then is suddenly found by Mana, who tells her about the Jikochuu. Just like Dabi thought, Sharuru didn’t sense it. Sharuru starts crying because she feels guilty for not listening to Dabi when she said that there were things Sharuru wouldn’t be able to do as a human. Mana cheers Sharuru up by saying that it’s Mana’s fault, too, because Sharuru transformed for her sake. Mana transforms into Cure Heart and runs back to her school. Meanwhile, the other four are worn out, and Ace’s brooch has started glowing because she’s running out of time. Leva and Gula gloat that they’re going to win the fight, but Rosetta and Sword are confident that Heart will arrive. Sure enough, she does. Just like Ace planned, the group uses Ace Shot and Lovely Force Arrow at the same time, finally defeating the Jikochuu. Just like last time and the time before, Leva and Gula argue and teleport away. After the fight, Sharuru apologizes for hindering the fight. Lance and Raquel understand because Sharuru just wanted to help Mana out. Mana tells Sharuru that she was really happy to have her helping her and that she loves Sharuru like a little sister. This makes Sharuru so happy that she cries. Then, the old woman that Sharuru helped earlier, as well as the boy Sharuru saved and his mother, come up to the group. They say that there was a girl from Oogai First who helped them out, but they never got her name. When the boy says that she said, “~sharu” for some reason, the other girls realize that it was Sharuru who helped them out. Since Sharuru is in fairy form, she can’t very well tell them right now about herself, but the other four can. Arisu, Makoto, and Rikka say that Sharuru is a helpful and precious friend of theirs, and Mana promises to tell Sharuru that they thanked her. As the three walk away, the others tell Sharuru that they’re very proud of her. Sharuru is excited by this and tells them to leave everything to her. Then, Aguri arrives. I guess she left after the fight so people wouldn’t be wondering what a fourth-grader was doing at middle school. Aguri tells the others that they’ve levelled up by strengthening their friendships with their fairies. Because they’re all so much stronger, Aguri says that they’re ready for their final test. And with that, the episode ends. For some reason, there isn’t a next-episode preview. I guess they wanted to keep the final test a secret! Overall: This episode was just as great as I thought it would be! I’m glad to finally see the fairies in the limelight again, and it was great seeing the fairies’ desire to help their partners even more. I hope they use their form-changing powers even more. Better yet, they could shapeshift into other things, like Pop did in Smile Pretty Cure! If Sharuru can transform into a teakettle, she could also turn into a hammer or a sword. Anything is possible! Also, I made this article in just one evening. It took me about an hour, which is way shorter than usual. It's amazing how much faster the sub/dub comparison goes whenever there's no dub to compare to. Speaking of the dub, it's coming back next episode! Next episode: The girls find out about the three Legendary Pretty Cures! Category:Blog posts